A Light In The Darkest Times
by Demlassx
Summary: This is my story about the night that Bulla(Bra) Briefs was born, and the horror of what occured before her birth. Contains scenes that may be upsetting to some, but the ending is happy I promise!


**This is going to be a long chapter, so its more of a little story rather than a drabble/Oneshot...**  
 **Also note that 'Panchy' is the name of Bulma's mother in my fanfictions and not 'Bunny' as in an interview with Akira Toriyama he said that if he had to name her, he would call her Panchy which was a pun on 'panties'.**

This chapter involves talk of miscarriage and death, and may be upsetting for any readers who may relate.

* * *

Vegeta had trained for 4 hours straight and his entire body was completely aching. He had broke the GR for the third time this month and he had a feeling he was about to be strangled by Bulma, when he demanded that she had it repaired for him as soon as possible. Entering the room, he gazed across to her laying on their bed. Her nightgown covering over her large but perfect baby bump, and stopping halfway down her thighs. She had on a small pair of glasses, and she was reading a magazine that her mother had bought her the previous morning. He huffed deeply before walking in front of his dresser, and began stripping himself down of his spandex outfit, until he was in nothing but his underwear.

"Woman, I need further repairs on the gravity room as soon as possible." He announced casually, not making eye contact with Bulma, as he made his way over to the bed. She acknowledged his request with a simple nod, as she was deep in thought in her magazine. He laid on his side, facing away from Bulma and shut is eyes whilst continuing to scowl.  
"I have been in bed all day. Not that you would have realized!" She huffed with a sense of anger in her tone. He turned over to face her, as he examined her facial expression.  
"Is that so? Do you mind telling me why" He said flatly, growing slightly concerned. Bulma sighed and put down her magazine and looked over to her husband.  
"This little guy is being restless as usual, and he has been giving me a hard time. My mother and father had to help me back to bed because he is putting so much pressure on my back." She looked down at her bump and rubbed it lovingly. "I have a feeling these last 3 months are going to be hard." Vegeta stayed silent and slid a hand under Bulma's hand and sat in silence, feeling his baby's Ki. It had decreased slightly more than the last time he had checked, but it did not concern him. What concerned him was Bulma's own decreasing health. She had carried trunks for almost 9 month before delivering him, so she was expected to carry this baby to term also. However, even in her early stages, Vegeta had realized that something was not quite right with this pregnancy. She had been in and out of doctors and specialists, as the baby had began to put more pressure on her body with each passing day, and it had even got to the point where she could not stand up without being in searing pain.

* * *

Gazing at her husband, she leaned over on her side, and snuggled her face deep into vegeta's chest and neck and intertwining her fingers into his flame like mane, making the Saiyan briefly tense. She let out a long sigh, and pulled herself deeper next to his body, lost in the moment of their embrace. Vegeta gave in to her, and returned the favor; wrapping his muscular arm over her side and around her back and began rubbing her spine to soothe and comfort her. Laying together in peace, they both slowly drifted off into their own calming sleep.

* * *

 _Bulma ran as fast as her legs could carry her, dodging the collapsing boulders and debris that was being thrown at her. Trunks was in front of her holding her hand, and directing her away from danger. They immediately came to a halt as stood before them was a being like the devil himself. Frieza. In his arms, lay a lifeless Vegeta, covered in a mixture of grime and blood, and a deep hollow wound in the left of his chest. His tail was coiled around a small being, crushing the life out of the little child. It's body seemed tattered and worn, with a small brown tail dangling limply at the bottom of the coil. Bulma wailed out in utter despair, clinging her son to her chest and falling to her knees. The bodies were carelessly tossed before her, as she scurried over to her lifeless husband, and hastily cradled the departed baby in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He looked just like Vegeta, but that was barely recognizable, as his body was battered beyond help._  
 _"What have you done!" She screeched at the alien beast before her, screaming in yelling at him in complete despair. All she received as a reply, was a piercing shrill of laughter, as he darted for the blue haired woman, and wrapped his tail tightly around her neck. Letting go of her child, she squeezed the appendage that was around her neck, trying to break loose from the grasp._  
 _"In the end woman, us Villains always win" He chuckled deeply into her ear, before Bulma felt herself so light headed and fade into the darkness..._

Sitting up in a burst of panic, Bulma found herself hyperventilating uncontrollably, feeling her entire body sticky with sweat. Her body was incredibly tense, and she could feel the entire bed she was sat on soaked through with her own sweat. Trying to calm herself, she rubbed her stomach gently, trying to comfort her seemingly distressed baby, which was now repeatedly jabbing her side. She felt a single sharp kick in her lower abdomen, as she slowly began to try and regain some stability. _Kami, these sheets are soaking_ She thought to herself, as she turned to her side to see if her husband had woken up also. Of course he hadn't! He was laid on his back with one arm above his head, making soft snoring noises as his chest moved up and down rhythmically. Pushing her now damp hair behind her ears, Bulma turned onto her hands and knees in an attemp

* * *

t to crawl off the bed and to stroll into the bathroom for a cold cup of water to calm her nerves. However, as she almost made it to the end of the bed, she felt a severe pain stab her right in her lower abdomen, making her groan out loudly in pain. Shooting upwards in his dazed state, Vegeta gathered himself and leaned over to the hunched over woman on the other side of his bed, that could be seen by the silhouette of the night's moon.  
"What is wrong with you woman? You have soaked these sheets..." He whispered to her in his sleepy state, as she turned her head, with her hand still firmly clung to her stomach.  
"The... The baby Vegeta" She panicked. "It... It hurts so bad" she yelped as she felt another pain through her lower body. He crawled over to her and placed his hand on her stomach and felt around for the Ki of the child; his knees sunk into the wetness of her sweat on the sheets. However, he stopped focusing so much, when his senses finally kicked in, and smelt the strong scent of something iron. Blood. Lots of it.  
"Vegeta, the lamp. Turn the god damn lamp on!" She groaned with her eyes scrunched shut. Obeying her orders, he flung himself back over to his side of the bed, and clicked on the switch beside his bed, illuminating the room with the wall lamps around their bed. His heart immediately stopped and he felt as if he could no longer breathe.

The bed in which he has been laid in, was covered in a single pool of thick red blood, which dragged over his sheets and across to Bulma, who's lower half and even some of her arm was smeared with the rich sticky substance. Vegeta looked down at himself, and saw that he too had crawled through this blood. _Where the fuck has all this came from?!_

Opening her eyes, Bulma saw the red liquid that was dripping down her bare thighs and she let out an ear piercing scream, and she cupped her hand between her legs, with tears dripping from her eyes. Immediately, Vegeta was at the woman's side,rubbing her back gently, whist holding her against him, trying to calm her down.  
"I need help Vegeta! I need to go to the infirmary"  
In one quick motion he scooped her up into his arms and tilted her head in to his shoulder blade for her to rest against. She clung around his neck, with her nails deeply implanted into his nape, as the pain became immediately more intense. Smashing through the door, he walked as quickly as he could through the maze of corridors towards the Capsule Corp infirmary. As he approached the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a young voice behind him.  
"MOM?" He spun around and there stood his 9 year old son; eyes widened and his arms dangling by his sides. Trunks glanced at his pained mother and looked down at the path of blood she was leaving behind her.  
"Get her parents." Vegeta flatly replied, and turned the other way and began running with his mate in his arms towards the double doors of the surgery room.

Vegeta had been in this room himself many times, but never before even dreamed he would be in here for _this_ reason! As delicately as possible, he laid Bulma on the closest bed possible, and propped her upper body with the pillows. Her head was dripping with sweat, and her hands and legs were smeared with her blood. She was grunting and yelping in agony, but Vegeta froze. She stared directly into his eyes and he could feel her fear and her torment. He could sense that her body was feeling limp, and even more so that this baby inside her had a minuscule amount of ki left in it. _He knew this baby was as good as dead._ Turning around, he started raiding draws and cupboards, until he had filled the tray beside him, with towels and equipment that he assumed that would come in useful.  
"Vegeta..." a breathless whisper sounded from behind him, causing him to spin back around to his wife. Her hand was stretched out towards him, desperate for him to grasp it. Complying, he rushed over and took hold of her hand, rubbing the top of it with his other hand. She hissed through her teeth as she felt another contraction coarse through her body, and squeezed Vegeta's hand with all her strength, causing her knuckles to turn white with the tension.  
"He's dead isn't he? My baby is dead." She sobbed between breaths, and pulled hers and Vegeta's hand towards her face to cover her eyes.  
"Woman stop your concerns and push for me." He replied as soothingly as possible. In honesty, he did not know the fate of this child. He could no longer sense it's ki, but he had known that this baby had been suppressing its ki from inside Bulma throughout all of her pregnancy, meaning he could not be certain what had happened to his child.

Bursting through the door, Bulma's mother burst through the door, alongside a slim middle-aged woman with short brown hair; apparently Bulma's personal doctor from the capsule corp infirmary. Panchy let out a squeal of horror, as he knelt on the bed and grabbed Bulma's free hand, holding her in a soft embrace whilst lifting her up to the sitting position. At this point, Bulma completely broke down, and Vegeta just looked on at the scene in complete despair. Never before in his life had he ever felt so helpless to aid his wife.  
"Mom... It..It hurts so bad. He's splitting me apart!" Bulma wailed into her mother's arms, as Panchy stroked her hair whilst cradling her daughter.  
"Now now Bulma, the doctor will help you soon dear. It will all be okay. Trunks and your father are outside and they are waiting for this to be over dear." She soothed into her daughter's ear, as she let out more agonizing screams. Situated between Bulma's legs, was the woman who had originally entered with her mother. The woman had not spoken a word, and Vegeta watched over her, as she gently wiped around Bulma's legs before throwing the damp towel onto the floor.  
"Mrs. Briefs, it seems you've already started crowning. I can see his little head" She announced to Bulma, as she continued pushing down was as much force as her body could exert. Vegeta did not know where to look. His wife was laid before him; covered in sweat and screaming his name in hate and suffering, yet if he looked down, he would come into view of Bulma's bloodied legs and catch a glimpse of a small head appearing out of Bulma, making him fall back a little in light headedness.  
"Ma'am I need this baby out of here as soon as possible okay? You need to keep pushing!" The doctor encouraged Bulma, and she continued to push as hard as her body could allow her. Her body was feeling light, and the doctor noticed the way Bulma began to go limp and unresponsive towards the contractions. Dashing towards a box cooler, packets of blood were pulled out and attached to a rod, to sustain Bulma with enough blood to go on through this birth.  
"Mr. Briefs, I need you to stay near that end of your wife in case your baby is birthed whilst I attend to this!"  
Vegeta did not argue. He knelled on the bed between her legs, and placed a hand on her knee. Her ki was dropping slowly, as he noticed the woman doctor insert a tube into Bulma's vein to supply her with more blood. This baby was killing her. This track of thought was caught off guard, as Bulma groaned and screamed a final time, squeezing her mother's hand and scrunching up the bed sheets with her other hand, as she finally let out a push strong enough for the child to slide it's way out of her.  
In a state of adrenaline, Vegeta immediately scooped up the child and held it in his arms. The child was completely limp, and was tinted with a pale shade of grey. A small blue tail dangled lifelessly away from the body, and Vegeta could do nothing but stare at it's face. _Wake up you little brat! You're not dying on me now._

He noticed the doctor try to slowly approach him, and he let out a sharp growl towards the woman, pulling the baby closer to his chest and making her move away in fear. Bulma was in a complete state of shock, and began crying silently, with her hand covering her mouth, as she looked over to the lifeless child in Vegeta's hands.  
"Sir, the cord." the doctor began, as Vegeta looked back down to the grey baby. A long thick cord had tangled itself around the half saiyan's neck. Sliding his fingers between the neck and the cord, he pulled the cord up and over it's neck, until the baby was completely free. _Holy shit this child is small..._ Instinctively, he started rubbing his rough hand across the back of the baby; tilting it's head downwards. After 3 long strokes, a spluttering cough erupted from the baby as it let out a piercing scream and began kicking it's limbs around in protest, allowing the entire room to let out a sigh of relief, as Panchy threw a towel towards Vegeta, who wrapped the child in it.  
"Is he okay?" Bulma couldn't help but smile in relief, as she stared at the father in child together.  
"SHE'S okay woman. It's a girl" Vegeta replied, before leaning over and passing her over to Bulma for her to greet her new baby daughter. She gazed at her daughter's face and let a single tear of happiness slide down her cheek. All the pain she was experiencing did not seem to matter to her anymore, as her new baby girl was perfect in her eyes.

* * *

The morning had quickly passed, and Bulma was laying down in her bed, finally comfortable and cleaned up after her ordeal. Trunks and his grandfather has entered the room minutes after the baby's birth, and Trunks had been mesmerized by how small his little sister actually was, along with her long swishing tail; something he had never possessed as a baby. Despite her puny size, he could tell she was strong. Her genes were kicking in already.  
"What's on your mind boy?" His father's hollow voice startled him, making him let go of his sister's crib and spin around to see his father. He had also noticed his grandparents had already stepped out the room, leaving him and his father alone.  
"Well, uh... Shes small, that's all." he started "But I can tell she will be strong, I can feel it!" He smiled at his father, who began to scowl and cross his arms over his chest, as he walked over to his son, and stared into the cot with him.  
"She looks like your mother" Was the only thing he could think of to break the awkward silence between them.  
"Another girl in the house is gonna suck, isn't it?" Trunks joked, but felt his smile drop as soon as he looked up at his father's disapproving face.  
"This child is strong! She will train like you and she fill be a fighter like you. A training partner would do you some good! You're becoming soft through these times of peace" His son isn't going to bully his sister this early on.  
"Yes sir..."

Yawning, Trunks peered over to the clock beside his resting mother. _10:50pm already? Has it really went by that quickly?_ He stood up and turned to the door.  
"I'm going to bed dad. Tell mom I will be up straight away tomorrow to see how she is!" Vegeta gave the boy a swift nod, as his son closed the door behind him and headed to his room. Vegeta looked at his daughter with soft eyes. This child was beautiful, no, astounding. Yet this child would also inherit her father's strength and quite possibly his pride. Hesitating, he closed in on his daughter, and scooped her sleeping body into his arms and cradled her delicately against his chest. He had never felt this bond when his son was born and it confused him. This child has sparked something in him that he could not shift, no matter how much his pride tried to deny it. Her cyan tail instinctively wrapped around his wrist, making a smile lift on Vegeta's lips. She was perfect. His little Saiyan princess... Ruffling was heard from behind him, as he realized Bulma had awoken, and was shimmying her way into the sitting up position. She nodded at her husband and smiled, as he too returned a nod. She held her arms out to her husband, indicating she wanted to hold her little girl. Complying, he set the baby into Bulma's arms, and rested on the bed beside her. The baby let out a few whines, before finding comfort on holding and sucking in her own tail.

"You know woman, the child will need a name." Vegeta continued to stare at the tiny life that he had created.  
"I already have a name" She smiled gleefully. "Bra"  
"OH NO WOMAN! I am not having another one of my offspring, be plagued with a name of an undergarment" I will not allow it" Vegeta huffed.  
"Fine then Prince Badman, what do you suggest we name her?"  
"Simple. We name her Bulma. I was named after my father, so she shall be named after her mother."  
Bulma stared at her husband and began to laugh. "I am not naming my daughter the same name as me. That's confusing"  
"Fine woman. Bulla will be a suitable name."  
Bulma processed the name given before her. She liked it.  
"Bulla Bra Briefs! It has a beautiful ring to it, doesn't it dear?" She cooed at her daughter who was now babbling at her parents.  
"Whatever you say woman" He sighed before placing his hand near his daughter, who grasped his finger with her hand tightly. He smirked at the strength she had shown him in such a small space of time.

This child would be someday destined for strength.


End file.
